


【周迦】脱敏疗法

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Eventually they will figure it out, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Comedy, 不过可能也没有那么快乐, 乱掰设定爱好者又来了, 快乐的轻喜剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 发生在《假如给我三天光明》的一小时之后不是那么轻松的轻喜剧，H/C，两块没对准的齿轮莫名其妙契合在一起运作了好久才发现自己搞错了总而言之一切都会好的一如既往的魔改私设，请注意
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 17





	【周迦】脱敏疗法

**Author's Note:**

> 搞一个有点小脆弱的迦尔纳是我个人的趣味，偶尔也要让哥哥撒撒娇嘛  
> 对他而言这算是仅此一次的任性，介意的慎入

——人非磐石，坚强与软弱从来就不是矛盾的。

除了御主之外，从者对任何人都没有义务，这是常识也是共识。但是哪怕三令五申之下，得之不易的和平都只能维持短短一个小时，这怎么说也太少了。列奥纳多·达·芬奇同藤丸立香一起朝着医务室走去，推开门，沉痛地思考着自己究竟能向谁控诉迦勒底过高的员工压力。医务室内，迦尔纳正试图逃跑，而阿周那强硬地镇压着他，以自己惊人的筋力把他按在原地，希望可怜的椅子承受得住两位英雄的较劲。可怜的临时医生桑松弱小又无助，只得尽自己所能地磨嘴皮子，想要晓之以理动之以情。大家七嘴八舌，整间屋子里乱成一团。

“一个小时，我和罗马尼只离开了一个小时。”万能之人高声说道，压过一片嘈杂，“你们就已经准备把基地都掀了？”

看到御主从达·芬奇身后探出的橙色脑袋，阿周那立刻严辞抗议：“这跟我没关系！”他迅速把锅甩给在他手下不断挣扎的枪兵，“都是这家伙不好！”

突然接锅的迦尔纳瞪着他，明显情绪不佳，态度是少见的倔强与不合作：“我说了，我没事！”

“没事的人不会被扛进医务室。”桑松轻声说。

“是阿周那大惊小怪。”迦尔纳毫不退让地把锅甩给阿周那，“我可以走了吗？”

“不行。”

“不可以。”

两个声音同时响起，阿周那转过脸，正好与达·芬奇的视线撞个正着。后者毫不客气地递来仿佛有点玩味，又仿佛有点谴责的眼神。心虚的阿周那闭上嘴巴，转过头去假装没看见这无声的指控。

达·芬奇收回自己的眼刀，在迦尔纳面前坐下来，示意他稍安勿躁：“总而言之，既然你都进了这个门了，医学检查肯定是逃不掉了。不过呢，我倒是可以答应你，如果查不出什么问题就立刻放你走，好吗？”

可靠的万能之人在迦尔纳这样明事理的从者面前，总是有着相当的说服力。一个看似人畜无害的小交易，再加上她坚决的态度，让迦尔纳找不到拒绝的理由，他一边保持着恼怒的样子，一边泄气地垂下了肩膀，用肢体语言表示自己勉为其难地接受了条件。

“这就对了。”达·芬奇满意地点点头，示意阿周那放开迦尔纳，而后便开始了望闻问切的程序，“有哪里疼吗？”

“没有。”

“眩晕，胸闷气短，恶心感？”

“没有。”

“突然的无力、出血、呼吸困难，或者……”

“没有，什么都没有。”迦尔纳打断了她，“没有哪里不舒服，没有哪里异常。我真的什么事都没有。”

他说得斩钉截铁，达·芬奇却不以为然。她低下头、沉思了片刻，缓慢地、不动声色地抬起一根手指，放在迦尔纳的右眼斜前方。一时间，所有目光都落在她的身上，谁也不明白这举动有何意义，不约而同的困惑出现在每一张脸上——除了迦尔纳之外。

“这些问题我刚才都已经回答过桑松了。”他仍然在坚持，对眼前那一根突兀的手指毫无察觉，更没有做出任何反应，“你说过只要没事就会放我走，现在可以了吗？”

阿周那皱起眉头，桑松摸了摸自己的下巴。房间里陷入一片死寂。

“别着急，还有最后一项。”达·芬奇不动声色，连声音都没有变化。她收回自己的手，从桌上拿起一支笔，将它竖立在自己的脸前，“拿走这支笔，我马上就放你走。”

迦尔纳终于也露出了疑惑的神情，然而，这神情很快变为紧张和凝重。最终，犹豫了片刻后，仿佛这是个性命攸关的挑战一般，他依照要求伸出了手，去触碰那支笔。可这样一个简单的动作，迦尔纳竟然无论如何也难以达成。这并非是因为达·芬奇在移动——她全程坐在那张椅子里，巍然不动——而是因为迦尔纳的手每一次都会微妙地偏离目标，摸进四周的空气里去，就好像他无法把握这支近在眼前的笔究竟在什么位置。薄汗和一丝痛苦浮现在迦尔纳的脸上，藤丸立香倒吸一口冷气，双手捂住自己的嘴。

在不知道尝试了几次之后，他终于一把抓住了那支笔。达·芬奇没有放开手，趁着这个机会认真而殷切地注视着他的脸，施舍的英雄却十分罕见地低下了头、别过了脸，回避她的目光。

“走进来的时候我就发现了，在你这个再临阶段，这只眼睛不该是这么鲜艳的红色。再加上空间感和距离感的偏移……”她轻声说道，“我也不想问得这么直接，可是—— **你的右眼看不见了吧，迦尔纳君** ？”

因为“保护患者隐私是医生应尽的义务”，达·芬奇亲说一不二，立刻将除了迦尔纳之外的所有人都赶了出去。站在门外，始终觉得放心不下的阿周那友好地向桑松和御主表示，自己要留下来。就这样，这一天里，他第二次默默地驻守在门外。无论何时何地，独处对他总是有益的，可以让他的头脑冷静下来、运用一些刚刚得到的“新知识”，思考一些他本应一开始就该注意的灯下黑领域。

当然是这样，他为何从来没想过呢？普通的眼睛自然不可能“真英雄以眼杀敌”——那只眼睛，除了魔眼还能是什么？一个无需咏唱即可使用的单工序魔术，只要回路运转速度够快、精密度够高，就可以成为威力十足的射手（Shooter），成为热射线眼炮自然也不在话下。

尽管事实似乎一目了然，矛盾之处仍然多得让人如鲠在喉。魔眼是仅仅用“看”这样迅速而简单的接触就能瞬间启动的术式，在魔术战中，这意味着绝对的先手，等级越高的魔眼，压迫力越是强劲。也正是因为如此，拥有与其主人身体相性优秀的“崇高之色”——天生魔眼往往更多地被运用在精神控制，甚至更高的领域中，甚少被当作直接造成伤害的武器。把它具现化为射手，只会被视为对才能的浪费。诚然，红色是低级魔眼的颜色，大多都是人工复制而来的后天魔眼，但那只右眼能力太高，实在不像是后天所得；可若是天生魔眼的话，它似乎又缺失了一些关键的特征……

阿周那烦躁地揉乱了自己的头发，就算加上了后来的知识，他对魔眼仍然知之甚少，魔眼的学问需要好几代的积累，这样的专家往往只为少数魔术家族服务，他们对自己的研究成果大多都讳莫如深，断不可能透露给阿周那这样半路出家的魔术师。只有这件事，阿周那再怎么努力也是无用的。在毫无头绪的思考中，一个奇特的形象突兀地浮现在眼前：少年时代的迦尔纳右眼被绷带胡乱地包着，随意地坐在一堆乱稻草中。褴褛的衣衫、瘦弱的身体，一看便知出身于贫寒人家，然而少年却没有一丝苏多的卑微，以至于让他都弄错了他的种姓。没有被绷带遮掩的另一只青绿色眼睛向他投来清澈而坦然的目光，那对阿周那而言就宛如一把刀子，只是回忆起来就让他感到一阵刺痛——可他甚至不知道这段记忆来自哪里。

他曲起两个指节，敲打着自己的前额，切换了思考的方向。这是谁的记忆呢？不，这么说并不妥当，这是 **哪一个阿周那** 的记忆呢？最近塞进他脑子里的东西太多了，乱七八糟的，他分不清哪些先来，哪些后到。就在他同自己过不去时，医务室门打开了，达·芬奇走了出来：“哦？你还在这里。正好——”

他抬起头，还没能彻底醒过神来，一股不妙的感觉就迎面扑来。达·芬奇微微眯起眼睛审慎地盯着他瞧，那模样与小时候他调皮捣蛋时气势汹汹前来抓包的管教女官简直完全一致：“——阿周那君，这果然是因为你吧？”

阿周那立刻摆出王子殿下招牌式的游刃有余微笑来：“怎么回事呢，我完全不知道你在说什么啊……”

达·芬奇一点儿情面也不给他留：“少装傻，如果不是在回路尚未完全恢复的情况下强行使用，那只眼睛的回路不会受到这么大的伤害。”

被戳穿了。阿周那丧气地垂下肩膀：“是吗……果然这就是原因啊……”

“我可是以为你要跟迦尔纳君好好谈一谈，才刻意制造机会给你的。”达·芬奇继续说教，“怎么回事？为什么最终还是变成斗殴了？难道你的自制力真的这样不值得信任吗？”

刚硬的铁锤三连问得阿周那张口结舌、百口莫辩、窘迫无比，立场和自尊让他无法肯定，可不会撒谎的天性也让他无法否定。最终，阿周那只得认命地叹了口气，生硬地转移话题：“所以说……那个，迦尔纳的情况怎么样了？”

达·芬奇扬了扬眉毛，抱起双臂摆出作壁上观的样子，故意避而不答：“迦尔纳君？那么想知道的话自己去问他不就好了。”

阿周那疑惑地眨了眨眼，越过她的肩膀朝医务室内看去，房间里空空荡荡，就好像自始至终都只有达·芬奇一个人在里面一样，根本没有迦尔纳的身影。

看着他震惊的模样，达·芬奇慢条斯理地说明：“迦尔纳君早就已经走了。没错，灵体化离开的哦，我还以为你的话，一定会很快发现的。”

这话不假。哪怕是灵体化，同为从者，至少他是可以感觉到迦尔纳的气息的。可阿周那直到刚才都一直沉浸在自己的思绪中，完全没有注意周身的情况，不知不觉竟然让自己陷入了被动。他难以置信地问道：“但是……那家伙为什么要特意灵体化离开？”

对他的疑问，达·芬奇只是耸了耸肩，露出一个高深莫测，又有些玩味的神秘微笑：“谁知道？这归根到底是我个人的猜测……大概是因为，他现在不想见你吧。”

正所谓出师未捷身先死——虽然这个意思不太贴切，但总之，“他不想见你”这短短的几个字，让阿周那受到了前所未有的巨大打击。接下来的两三天时间里，他就像是胃里钻进蝴蝶、眼里糊了沙子、脚下生了炭火一般坐立难安。阿周那开动自己灵活的脑筋，一步一步复盘此前发生的一切，却怎么也想不明白自己到底做错了什么，这里、这里、还有这里，每一步都理应是完美无缺的啊！可为什么会这样呢……

失落和混乱让阿周那也开始行为反常，甚至在那天下午偶遇凯尔特的梅芙时，忘记了一如既往地拒绝她心血来潮的要求，就这么被径直拖上了下午茶的茶桌。

众所周知，梅芙是位喜欢排场的女王，几乎每天都要充满仪式感地举行下午茶会，还一定要人陪她。自然，女王的玩具也必须是符合她审美与品位的英雄人物，男女不限。不过通常说来，阿周那不是她的首选。只有既抓不到库·丘林，也抓不到斯卡哈，还看腻了弗格斯时，她才会找上阿周那。而这位不解风情的弓兵，事实上从没答应过她。凯尔特的女王陛下浑身充斥着令阿周那反感的恶女特质，哪怕两个人其实性格上颇合得来，他也宁可与她保持一段距离。已经习惯于被正道人士鄙视的梅芙倒是完全不介意，她摆出一副“你该感到荣幸”的模样，屡败屡战、锲而不舍地邀请阿周那，这女人从来不懂什么叫适可而止。只不过，生性放荡的女王尽管十分欣赏阿周那，却从未对他提过逾矩的要求，其中原因阿周那至今没搞明白，也不屑于多想。

但是要求不高，不代表梅芙就会逆来顺受。在本该为自己主场的茶桌上感到自己被蔑视了的女王陛下情绪爆发得极其突然，她一个手刀劈在阿周那身前的桌面上，将所有的茶点与茶杯都震挪了位。过激举动俨然卓有成效，她终于成功地引起了阿周那的注意。天授的英雄极力忍住自己翻白眼的冲动，沉思者一般的姿势松动了，恢复成他一贯的优雅坐姿。

“刚才我就想说了，”梅芙一手执鞭，严厉地指责，“竟然敢完全无视我！阿周那，你今天可不大正常。”

不正常的地方在这里吗，我倒有点后悔自己怎么没早点开始无视你——阿周那把冒犯意味十足的反讽压回喉咙里，口是心非地回答：“是吗？我倒是觉得自己就跟平常没什么区别。”

“你在拿我当傻子吗？”梅芙不悦地反问，“有我这样的绝世美女坐在眼前，却在那里为别人神魂颠倒，简直不可原谅！”

“你——”有必要说得这么直白吗？阿周那抬起茶杯喝了一口，差点真的把白眼翻了出来。他觉得有些难堪，可一点儿也没有反驳的意思，“所以呢，女王陛下准备惩罚我吗？”

他也有这么爽快的时候？梅芙愣了一下，完全没预料到这个反应，翻脸比翻书还快的女王立刻就平静了下来。她重新坐下，一手托腮，瞪大了眼睛：“什么嘛，本来只是想逗一下你，结果居然说中了？没想到的展开呢。”同样抬起茶杯啜了一口，“既然承认得这么干脆，那还不给我全招了，正好我找不到事做，闲得发慌——所以呢，迷倒了怎么挑逗都无动于衷的‘木头英雄’阿周那的那位美人是谁？”

“木头……”多么无礼又野蛮的形容啊，真不愧是凯尔特的王。仿佛要证实她的讽刺一般，阿周那以一丝不苟的认真反驳道，“你得接受事实，不是所有男人都会拜倒在你的石榴裙下的。”而后，他停顿了一下，一个灵光一闪般的主意从他脑中掠过，“……事实上，我还真的有些事情想问问你。”

“好啊，我准了，说来听听吧。”女王陛下放下鞭子，抬起下巴，笑吟吟地说。

……

…………

………………

关于那短短的一个小时里到底发生了什么事导致了如此大的混乱，其叙述本身是非常简短而直白的，但梅芙沉默的时间却很长。凯尔特的女王少见地摆出了有些认真的模样，双眼和嘴唇紧闭着，一只手指轻轻地拍打着自己的脸颊。

阿周那本人倒是仍旧老神在在地喝着他的茶，天授的英雄可不是傻子，他非常谨慎，一点儿没透露出自己的心上人究竟是谁——湿婆在上，他甚至用的是女性代词。

良久，梅芙才开口：“所以，你好不容易鼓起勇气向对方告白，却还是搞砸了。”

“事实上，不光如此，她还……用她的武器攻击了我。”阿周那冷静地纠正她，一本正经的胡说八道，“说老实话，我实在是搞不明白她的想法……”

“直接地说，你就是想知道自己是不是被拒绝了、被讨厌了，对不对？”

“……！”

梅芙无视了被她激得浑身一颤的阿周那，继续自说自话地给他补刀：“真是拿你没办法，所谓的大英雄是不是都在这方面格外笨拙？把好好的告白搞成这样的家伙，我可真是生平未见。”她眯起眼睛，露出狐狸般的笑容，“不过，女人的直觉告诉我绝对没有这么简单……你就老实说吧，阿周那，除了告白之外，你还干了什么？”

这女人怎么在奇怪的地方如此敏锐？阿周那条件反射地避开她探寻的目光，半晌才支支吾吾地说：“这个嘛……”

“嗯——？”

阿周那耳根变红了：“其、其实，是因为无论我怎么说她好像都不明白我的意思，那个……我一急之下，采取了过激的行动……”

“具体说来，到底是什么？”

“我……”红色有蔓延到脸上和脖子上的危险，不会说谎真是一种麻烦的美德，“我觉得……可能直接采取行动能让他……让她更简单地理解我的意思……”

对他这种始终不切入主题的表达方式，向来以直来直去著称的凯尔特女人不以为然地挑起眉毛：“原来如此，面对不知为何好像不能告白是什么意思的女性，你采取了直接强吻的策略，然后就被对方攻击了。”她煞有介事地叹了口气，摇摇头，“哎……虽然这份直接的勇武配得上一句凯尔特的称赞，可你这家伙，完全是自作自受呢。再粗野的女人也是女人，追求的时候总要讲些礼数，直接霸王硬上弓，被看作非礼可也怪不了别人哦？”

……原来是这样吗！她说得认真，阿周那也听得认真，他备受打击地在内心里责备着自己的无谋，完全忘记了迦尔纳其实根本不是女人这个最基本的问题。

“哼，倒也不是说我对这种无聊的话题有兴趣，你看我像是个解决别人恋爱问题的知心姐姐吗？”梅芙高傲地抬起头，一只手把玩着自己粉色的长发，“在我梅芙的世界里，男女关系的追逐游戏，谁先放弃，谁就是绝对的输家，只有占据主动地位才能永远立于不败之地。既然已经开了头，不得到手岂有半路放弃的道理。”

阿周那摇摇头，现在为什么大家讲话都这么难懂：“这是什么意思？”

“哎呀，对你来说太难了吗？真是纯情的孩子呀。”看到自己居然能迷惑住大英雄，梅芙得意地笑靥如花，“那我就再说得简单点好了——只要身体的契合度达到99%，所有的感情问题都能迎刃而解，现在你听懂了吗？”

梅芙说得斩钉截铁，阿周那也只能似懂非懂地点头，全然没意识到自己犯了个大错误。且不说女王梅芙对异性“丰富的经验”究竟源于恋爱还是狩猎，整个迦勒底里要论哪一种人最不靠谱，排名第一的必然是这群豪放爽快、生性耿直的凯尔特人。想吃就说想吃，想干架就说想干架，想做爱就说想做爱，绝不藏藏掖掖，这种逻辑自成一派，几乎不能应用到除了他们自己人之外的任何其他人身上。

只可惜生性认真、很少开玩笑的阿周那还要花上很久才会意识到这一点，此时，他只是将梅芙的话当作可贵的建议默默地记了下来，礼貌地感谢了她，并离开了下午茶会的茶桌。

距离迦尔纳从阿周那的视野里彻底消失过去了八十多个小时，晚饭过后，自以为全都搞明白了，但其实什么都没有明白的天授英雄拜访了达·芬奇工房。此举的原因不仅仅只是因为梅芙的馊主意给了他全新的动力，更是因为阿周那的耐心已经到达极限了。

对阿周那这种各方面的认知大体上还停留在神代印度的男人而言，“夫妻关系”与“床笫之欢”并不陌生，“恋爱关系”与“传达心意”则完全叫人搞不懂。这是近代人类对人与人之间关系的全新阐释方法，是一种身体更远、心灵却更近的微妙距离。事实上，他必须承认自己还是在按自己能够理解的、过去的方法在做，远在告白之前，阿周那就已经对迦尔纳做了比示爱出格得多的事情了。身体的交缠、粘膜的直接接触与魔术回路的链接，无论哪一个都比区区接吻要大胆得多。于是这就产生了一个全新的问题：为什么当他放弃语言交流，抓住迦尔纳，大着胆子冲上去吻了他之后，迦尔纳会是那种反应？

他们的亲吻其实相当规矩，比起表示情意，更多的像是在进行某种无声的宣言。嘴唇分开之后，施舍的英雄愣了好一会儿才有所反应，阿周那本以为他会像之前回答自己好不容易说出口的“我喜欢你”一样，再一次煞风景地询问“我不能理解你的意思”或者“这行动有什么意义吗”，可事情却没有朝着这种意料之中的方向发展。迦尔纳的脸腾地一下窜得通红，他趔趄了一下，好像连平衡都突然无法把握了。这个人的皮肤本就生得白皙，红起来也相当明显，不消一会儿，他整个人就宛如一只煮熟的小龙虾一般，头顶都要冒出蒸汽来，微微蜷缩着身体，红得透彻、红得鲜亮。

阿周那大惑不解，正想上前询问他究竟出了什么问题，便被猛地抬头的迦尔纳射了一发眼炮，全凭着极高的幸运值，他才堪堪躲过。此后，惊魂未定的阿周那不得不将扛着半晕倒的迦尔纳，直奔医务室，而他直到现在，都还没有从迦尔纳的嘴里听到半个字的答复。

既然都已经走到这个地步了，无论是完全拒绝也好，还是被彻底讨厌了也好，阿周那都做好了当败犬的心理准备，得到回答再死好过死得不明不白。他下定了这样的决心，推开达·芬奇工房的大门。

“打扰了——”

踏进一片杂乱的世界中，出乎阿周那的意料，平日里最爱泡在自己工房里的大天才此时不见人影，取而代之坐在那张舒服的转椅中的，是海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基。学者少女翘着一条腿，正在读书，听见响动，她抬起头来错愕地望着他：“阿周那？你在这里做什么呢？”

“啊，布拉瓦茨基夫人。”阿周那也有些吃惊，他四下张望了一下，“达·芬奇女士不在吗？”

“不在哦，好像是管制室那边有紧急情况，一时半会走不开的样子。”她眨眨眼睛，像是能看懂阿周那在想什么一般补充道，“……而我只是一个恰好有钥匙，又想找个清静地方看书的路人而已，哈哈。”

她的神态非常轻松，带得阿周那沉重的心情也稍微轻松了一点，他说：“不，只是因为您的身边总是有人环绕，所以看到您独自一人我有些吃惊罢了。”

“好歹是学者嘛，任是谁也需要独处的空间的。”海伦娜回答着，合上手里的书，友好地问道，“所以呢，有什么我可以帮到你的事吗？”

阿周那犹豫了一下，还是拒绝了。此时再拖更多人的进这件事毫无裨益：“不……我还是等达·芬奇女士在的时候再来看看吧。”

他说完，就准备转身离开。然而海伦娜的声音却在这时从背后响起：“是为迦尔纳的事情……对吗？”

阿周那猛地刹住脚步，僵在了原地。

“哎呀，看这反应，我猜中了呀。”海伦娜愉快地调侃道。

阿周那无奈地叹了口气：“……请不要作弄我。”

“抱歉抱歉，我没有恶意，只是试试而已。”她一手掩嘴，咯咯笑起来，“毕竟，最近只要提起你，迦尔纳就一副困扰的样子，所以想看看你是不是也这样。”

听见她说的话，阿周那准确抓住了重点。他睁大了眼睛，转过身来：“你最近……有见到迦尔纳吗？”

“那是肯定的啊。”海伦娜坦然地回答，“魔眼的问题可大可小，既然发生了，就必须接受治疗，没得商量。这种事情上怎么能惯着他，必须要捉回去看医生呀。”

……所以说被完全回避了的只有我一个人而已吗！

看着阿周那脸上微妙的表情，海伦娜思索了一会儿，问道：“怎么，你很在意迦尔纳在躲你吗？”

娇弱少女的外壳里装着一位善解人意的成熟妇人的灵魂——若不是对海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基的情况略知一二，阿周那简直要怀疑她会读心了。但不愿向人透露自己真实想法的他还是予以了否认：“不，并没有。只是迦尔纳最近确实表现得很反常……有点在意罢了。”

海伦娜沉默地看着他，很明显并不相信，但也没说什么，只是装没听见，以平和的口吻继续说道：“如果是这样的话，你其实也不必过于在意，迦尔纳躲着你的原因和你其实没有什么关系。”她笑了笑，压低了声音，“他只是不想被看到自己现在的样子吧，尤其是被你看见。如果不是我摆出长辈的架势强行要爱迪生把他拉出来，他说不定连我也不愿意见。别看迦尔纳那样，有时候他也会有……这样的一面呢。”

那个短暂的停顿中，似乎有着许多说不清道不明的潜台词。阿周那看着海伦娜，但她并没有回以注视，脸上反而浮现出复杂的神色，仿佛是回忆起什么事情一样，带着一点感同身受的悲切和一点了然于胸的释然，缓缓地低下了头。

直到这时，阿周那才惊觉，自己对迦尔纳的了解是如此地少，竟然还比不上眼前的女子——迦尔纳从者化之后才交上的朋友。诚然，他拥有许多旁敲侧击的、与迦尔纳有关的情报，但和本人相处的时间却少得可怜。他深呼吸一口气，不想错过这个机会的心情压过了所有杂念，阿周那上前一步，礼貌地轻声询问：“——可以告诉我，这是怎么一回事吗？”

“不明白他在想什么”，是迦尔纳常常得到的一句评价，但这不过是纯粹的误会，大多数时候，迦尔纳其实什么都没有想。或者说，他惯于简化思维，保持在自己的步调中，不让杂念形成过多的干扰，尽可能降低负面情绪的影响。然而现在，这对他而言宛如呼吸一般自然的一招好像突然失去了作用。沉闷的怠惰如一片愁云，覆盖了他全部的情绪，对地下温室里的冒牌货阳光，对迦勒底熙熙攘攘的餐厅走廊，对接下来可能会发生在自己身上的所有最坏的结果，迦尔纳的心中只感到无尽的厌倦。他想见到父亲——在人生中所有孤独、脆弱、痛苦、自我怀疑的时刻里，他至少都还拥有父亲，这个世界上唯一一个会无条件爱他的存在。沐浴在他的恩泽之下，能让他短暂地如释重负。

只是，他已经在彻骨的寒风中呆呆地坐了很久，天却好像还没有一点亮起的迹象。迦尔纳低下头，尽可能地把自己埋在温暖的粉色毛团之中。没有关系，他还可以继续等。

达·芬奇对他说，你的眼睛会没事的。诚然，他没有理由怀疑达·芬奇女士的专业判断，可却又总忍不住疑神疑鬼。这是安慰吗？她又怎么知道呢？假如说，这只眼睛再也不会恢复；假如说，他因此而再也不能做一名战士、不能做一名合格的从者为御主效力……他又该怎么办呢？

只是想到这一点，右眼便传来钻心剜骨般的痛苦，那是和他记忆中的童年时代相去无几的、仿佛神经和魔术回路都一同燃烧起来的剧痛。事实上这个形容一点儿也不夸张，魔眼无论生长还是修复，都会给肉体带来沉重的负担，因此而死的人不计其数。他想起海伦娜注意到他的魔眼时露出的眼神，虽然只有一瞬，但那是毫不掩饰的惋惜之色。他知道她在想什么——“这只眼睛本来拥有至高无上的潜力”，这也许是事实。她是在探索神秘的领域中逡巡的学者，每一种罕见的天赋，在她眼中都是宝藏，未曾得到珍惜，自然会心生惋惜。可惜，迦尔纳无法对这种遗憾感同身受，他人生中有许多由不得他选择的憾事，这不过也是其中一件罢了。

没有抑制疼痛的灵药，没有魔术的看护，一位高阶魔眼持有者应得的细心照顾，迦尔纳小时候一样也得不到。体内的怪物伸出利爪，毫不留情地将小小的迦尔纳搓圆揉扁、抓得遍体鳞伤。纵使他寝食难安夜不能寐，纵使他痛得大哭不止，纵使他无法忍受、乃至在肮脏的土墙上碰得头破血流，也没有一个人会来查看他的情况，没有一个人会伸手扶一把，有时甚至还必须忍受旁人的冷嘲热讽。这只眼睛绝无可能如她期望的那般开花结果、羽化成蝶，得到绚烂的高阶能力，对迦尔纳而言，仅仅依靠自己顽强的毅力，能够活下来、保住这只眼睛，就已经是一个奇迹了。

自那以后，躲起来独自承受一切几乎成了他的本能，和他的生存之道。迦尔纳擅长忍耐疼痛，他精于此道，因为疼痛不过是他经历过的所有困苦与艰难中最微不足道的一环而已。

苦难使他坚强，但坚强不代表软肋与缺陷会彻底消失，他到底是人的孩子。迦尔纳可以肯定任何人，再微不足道、卑劣下作的人类，他也能看到他们的闪光点，世上每一个人都是独特的花朵，即使不成花，也拥有绽放的土壤和潜质。这样的他，却唯独厌恶自己；他厌恶自己的渺小，厌恶自己无法摆脱的烙印，厌恶自己的无能为力，厌恶自己消除不了的软弱，而在那之上更加无法忍受的，是他人看见这样不堪的一面时流露出的眼神。所以他宁可躲起来。

每个人活在世上都需要保护自己的壳，绝不能把脆弱的自我暴露在世界冷酷的目光之下。倘若不是这样的话，一个人要怎样活下去，怎样以肉体凡胎踏过布满荆棘之路，怎样以天涯孤独之身超越自己的命运呢？他把自己的壳铸得格外强韧，以至于大部分人都以为他不具备人类情感的机能。从来没有人见过他的眼泪，于是也就没有人告诉他——不会哭其实也是一种弱点。

渐渐地，寒冷、疼痛与疲劳开始侵蚀迦尔纳的精神，他已经不记得自己在外面停留了多长时间，本就在恢复中的肢体很难保持温度，迦尔纳尽可能地把自己蜷缩起来。很难受，真的非常难受。人们总说一个人在生病时是最脆弱的，糟糕的身体条件、不断持续的疼痛，使得有序的思维条理和一贯被精心呵护的坚硬外壳一同开始龟裂。

为什么要费心救我回来呢？想要“迦尔纳”的话，再召唤一次不就可以了。与其像现在这样什么忙都帮不上，还凄惨得必须让他人来照顾自己，还不如——

“原来你在这种地方啊。”

突然传来的声音清晰而平静，打断了迦尔纳无声的自暴自弃。施舍的英雄猛地抬起头来，方才还空无一人的直升机停机坪上突然出现了一个人。他缓缓地抬起目光，正好对上对方平静的视线，站立在寒冷的风中，居高临下注视着他的不是别人，正是他的宿敌，他的弟弟，“天授的英雄”阿周那。

如果迦尔纳真的是猫，他这会儿就是飞机耳、炸尾巴、露出獠牙低声咆哮的威吓模样。阿周那是他现在最不想见到的人，没有之一。鉴于对方看见他这副样子却无动于衷的反应，阿周那本人想必也是知道这一点的。

“我找你好久了。”他说，“你今天的活动时间早就结束了吧？该回修复舱里去了。”

“是达·芬奇女士让你来的吗？”他反问。

阿周那坦然地回答：“不，是我自己找来的。”

“……是吗。”这是谎言，但他不想纠缠。迦尔纳垂下目光，轻轻地叹了口气，白色的雾气从嘴唇中飘散出来，萦绕在他被冻得通红的鼻尖和脸颊边，“我知道了，过一会儿就回去。”

言下之意，就是说你不必再留在这里了。以阿周那的情商和才智，他不可能听不懂迦尔纳的意思，可是弓兵并未就此离开。他抬起头看了看漆黑的天空、漫天的星辰，对他说道：“你知道在这里是看不到太阳的吧？”

迦尔纳重新抬起头。

“人迹罕至的极地不会被人理烧却影响得太多，但是事物同样不以常理运行，此处白天和黑夜各占据一年中的一半时间。现在，这里是‘极夜’。”阿周那轻声解释道，“再过好几个月，太阳才会重新升起。”

“原来如此。”迦尔纳木然地回答，“是我孤陋寡闻了。”

“只是迦勒底的员工不能向你透露我们的所在地罢了，我也是听了有识之士的见解才略知一二，不是你的问题。”

言毕，沉默重新降临到冰冷的空气中。即便知道了原委，迦尔纳看起来仍然没有要动身的意思，只是缩在原地、不断回避着阿周那的目光。弓兵单膝跪下，主动拉近了距离，此时的迦尔纳货真价实就如同一只受惊过度的猫，姿态僵硬、神情紧张，连看也不愿看阿周那，好像随时准备暴起伤人。他开口问道，声音是自己预料之外的温柔：“你的眼睛还很痛吗？”

话音刚落，右眼的疼痛就再一次加剧。迦尔纳竭力维持着他不动声色的铁面皮，不愿露出一点儿破绽，他沉声回答：“轻微不适而已，不是你需要在意的事。”

然而，阿周那却完全不吃这一套，俊秀的眉毛纠在一起，他的语调变得严厉了些：“有点自觉，这是一句‘轻微不适’就能打发掉的情况吗？”

迦尔纳依然毫不退让：“即使如此，这也与你没有关系。”

“你是这么觉得的？但我阿周那不能认可。在我看来，你没有什么事是与我无关的。”他停顿了一会儿，偏过头，“因为你的性命到最后必然是属于我的。”

这份危险发言并没有加剧局面的紧张，恰恰相反，迦尔纳周身的空气竟然放松了下来，他看起来如释重负，轻声回答：“是吗……确实，很有你的风格。……那我也不能再这么消沉下去了。”

通常，阿周那才是回避目光、不愿意被看见的那个人，看到同样的情况出现在迦尔纳身上，这种立场反转的感觉十分神奇。好在一番口舌之争后，迦尔纳看起来终于有了些精神，他改变了自己的姿势，一手撑地，试图站起来。然而，不知是因为保持这么一个坐姿实在是太久，还是因为他的身体状况原本就不佳，迦尔纳的身体似乎忘记了如何保持平衡，怎样都没法站起来。与当时在医务室里一模一样，施舍的英雄看起来十分恼怒，但迦尔纳的恼意从来不针对旁观者。归根到底，他气恼的永远只有他自己。

弓兵本不想伸出援手——在自己最大的宿敌面前，这是最基本的尊重——可这个人站都没办法站起来，效率实在是过于低下。迦勒底的室外，南极的冷风最低可以到零下四五十摄氏度，长时间暴露在这种低温环境中，从者也会受到影响。他出来找人之前甚至被管制室警告过，再过不久，迦勒底所在的坐标将会迎来一场冰风暴，届时任何活着的东西都不允许留在室外，没有时间可以给他们浪费了。于是，阿周那低声抱怨了一句“真是个麻烦的家伙”，伸出手来，不容拒绝地抓住迦尔纳的胳膊，将他拖了起来。

“阿周那？你做什么——放我下来！”

无视了他的抗议，阿周那动作利落，一把将迦尔纳甩到了自己的背上，他一刻也不多停留，径直朝着大门走去。可是，这个体贴的举动可没有被领情，几乎是立刻，他就感觉到怒意在自己背上聚集，迦尔纳的双臂死死地圈住他的脖颈，力气大得几乎要折断他的颈骨。还没打算死在这里的阿周那又不得不停下脚步，开始和他难得任性的兄长角力。

“你这家伙，难道是在同情我吗？”迦尔纳贴在他的耳边，低声质问。

筋力不如他，身体状况还虚得要命的人怎么会有这么大的力气？阿周那咬牙切齿地逼出一句话：“如果我说是的话，你准备怎么办？”

“是的话，我就在这里杀了你。”迦尔纳眯起双眼，胳膊上的力气甚至还在渐渐加大。如果阿周那对他竟产生了这种高高在上的怜悯，那他还不如就此了结这段宿怨。

用余光，阿周那可以看出他并不只是说说而已。但是，他仍然觉得想笑，不是因为情绪沸腾失控，而是因为迦尔纳这一次的会错意已经偏得离谱了：“是吗，那可就麻烦了……你对我产生这么强烈的杀意固然正合我意，但既然是由误会所生，那也没有存在的必要。——别搞错了，迦尔纳。你是我永恒的宿敌、唯一的对手，这份孽缘已经刻在了灵基上，让你我永远处于对等的位置上，哪怕客观条件不允许，我们也一定会主动往完全平等的对立面前进。怜悯你？那与看低我阿周那自己有什么区别？少开玩笑了！”

说话与辩白只能靠咬着牙吐出的气音，同时，与迦尔纳的角力不得停止，否则他是真的会死的。不过，这种将自己的命数放在天秤上赌博的感觉，阿周那一点儿也不觉得讨厌。或许在某一句话的途中，他还是忍不住笑了出来，但这次阿周那一点儿也不害怕被迦尔纳看见自己的模样。脑中甚至有一个带着些许恶意的声音狂笑着、呼喊着：看吧，看着我吧，如果要动用你那过人的目力，要使用“贫者的见识”，你也大可随意，因为这样你就会看见我确实不曾对你说过半句谎话。我甚至不介意你看得更深，因为那样的话，你就能发现我对你——

勒在他脖子上的手突然松开了。迦尔纳仿佛耗尽了所有的力气，整个人的重量都伏在了阿周那的背上。因为在寒风中坐了太久，哪怕隔着一层衣服、火焰化身的粉色毛团暖呼呼地扑在他身上，阿周那也还是觉得他简直就冷得就像一大块冰。迦尔纳把脸埋在阿周那肩部的衣服里，白色的发梢擦过他的脸颊，他困惑地说：“我搞不懂。”

搞不懂你还这么凶。

“哼。”解除了危机的阿周那发出一个轻蔑的鼻音，迈开脚步继续向前走去，“一直这副无精打采的样子，实在是不像你，叫人看不下去。如果你还有身为我阿周那的宿敌的觉悟，就该尽快好起来才是，明白了吗？”

像是回答他一般，迦尔纳的双臂再次交叠起来，圈在阿周那的锁骨上，安静地蛰伏下来。施舍的英雄抬起头，滚烫的脸贴在阿周那无法看见的侧后颈上，默许了他的行为。他们的距离非常近，近得阿周那可以听到迦尔纳的呼吸、感受到迦尔纳的心跳，他努力压抑着自己的心猿意马，至少这一次，他没有再试图勒死阿周那。良久，直到回到了温暖的室内、远离了寒冷与风雪，阿周那才隐约听到了一声几如叹息，微不可闻的抱怨。

“……啊啊，你什么时候，竟然也变成这种狡猾的男人了……”

照理来说，他应该立刻将迦尔纳带去医务室，但阿周那并没有这么做，而是直接将迦尔纳带到了修复舱所在的工房里，至于理由——大概是因为，这样他们俩就可以单独相处了吧。

让迦尔纳在仅有的一张椅子里坐好，阿周那从衣服内侧掏出一只小小的瓶子来：“不要动。”

“……？”迦尔纳皱起眉头，警惕地看着他，“那是什么？”

“从达·芬奇女士那里要来的灵药，眼药水版。”阿周那心平气和地回答，“你的眼睛，还在痛吧？要用这个来缓解魔眼的痛楚，据说原理就是这样。”

迦尔纳看起来更紧张了：“不，原理我是知道的，但是……这本来应该是用来喝的药水吧？”

阿周那摇摇头：“这是达·芬奇女士自己改造的新版本，她说这样奏效会比较快。”

“这说法有什么根据吗？”

“用了你不就知道了。”

可是迦尔纳仍然不从，保持着十二万分的警惕注视着那只小小的瓶子，仿佛那不是药，而是阿周那即将用来谋杀他的新凶器。阿周那眨了眨眼睛，心里泛起一阵他嘴上绝对不会承认的施虐癖式的快乐——难道这家伙，讨厌眼药水？

“你刚才可是跟我说好了的，要尽快好起来。”阿周那一本正经地提醒，软硬兼施，“难道你怕了吗？”

这一招对迦尔纳向来很管用。白发的枪兵瞪大了眼睛：“你说谁怕了？”

阿周那无视了他没什么底气的反驳，得意地继续火上浇油：“哦？想不到，我阿周那竟然在这种地方发现了你的弱点，迦尔纳，原来你害怕——”

顿时，迦尔纳像是被踩了尾巴的猫一般坐直了身体，他抓过阿周那的手，大声抗议：“谁会害怕这种东西！有本事你就放马过来——呜！”

如他所愿，阿周那只是抖了抖手腕，一滴微凉的液体立刻就掉进了那只仍然闪着红光的受伤魔眼里。阿周那愉悦地看着难得被他欺负得还不了手的迦尔纳瞬间紧紧地闭起眼睛，四肢都缩了起来，从头到脚都微微发着抖。原来这只魔眼不仅仅只是特殊，对碰触竟然也异常敏感。如果以猫来形容，迦尔纳现在肯定也是飞机耳、尾巴毛根根直立、四爪蜷起的样子，就差惊恐万状地喵喵大叫了。这绝妙的反应放在生性刚毅的枪兵身上，就宛如在开发新的性感带一样，让阿周那兴奋得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他毫不留情地伸出手去抓住迦尔纳尖尖的的下巴，压抑着声音里的喜悦，有些强硬地命令道：“还没结束呢，眼药水怎么可能一滴就完事。”

“等一下，阿周那，我还没做好准备——呃！”

“这种事还需要做准备吗？好了，不要撒娇了，我们继续吧——”

阿周那带着空了一半的瓶子离开时，看起来心情特别好。其实药水根本没有必要用这么多，但明显，他不会让任何事阻止他享受这个过程。迦尔纳就不一样了，可怜枪兵很少被这样趁人之危，直到重新进入修复舱，他都满心“有必要做到这个地步吗？”“我是不是被他忽悠了？”的怀疑人生想法。门在阿周那身后关上，没过多久，又被重新打开，精灵一般的少女蹑手蹑脚地走了进来：“嗯？没人？真是太好了。”

海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基敲了敲修复舱的舱门，冲着迦尔纳轻声耳语：“喂，迦尔纳，你还醒着吧？”

怎么回事，访客一个接着一个，今天他就不配得到一点清静了吗？刚刚被欺负了个没完的迦尔纳觉得十分窝火，但又绝不想怠慢了海伦娜。毕竟她是朋友，每一个愿意对他付出诚挚好意的人，都值得被他以最高的礼仪回报。最后，他只是闹别扭般地沉默了一会儿，才回答道：“啊，我醒着。”

听见他精神头还相当不错，紫发的少女露出欣喜的微笑，但是迦尔纳更加不悦了。他有些责难地问道：“……海伦娜，我所在的方位，和那瓶新的‘灵药’的情报，都是你告诉阿周那的吧？”

她轻轻捂住嘴巴，一点儿也不在意自己被戳穿，也完全没有隐瞒的意思：“果然能被看出来吗？哎呀，还不是因为你无论如何也不肯听我劝，我才抱着试一试的态度告诉了他。没想到阿周那真的能把你带回来……他还是很有本事的嘛！”

他是有本事，我就要受苦了。迦尔纳叹了口气，小声抱怨：“是谁不好，偏偏告诉了他……”

“那毕竟也不是我能选的嘛。”海伦娜蹲在舱边，双手托腮，转了转眼珠，“放心，我也不是想也不想就告诉了他的。事实上，迦尔纳……我觉得他很关心你。”

这一句温情而真挚的断言，就像是石头沉进了海里一样，半天得不到一句回应。渐渐地，海伦娜的微笑由欣喜转变为担心，她有些忧虑地呼唤道：“迦尔纳——”

就在这时，迦尔纳突兀地打断了她接下来要说的话。他平常不会这样无礼，但很明显，迦尔纳此时并没有讲礼貌的余裕，施舍的英雄听起来十分困扰：“我和他的关系……不，他对我的感情，理应只有嫉妒和憎恨。虽然不明白我这种人有什么好嫉妒和憎恨的，但是我心里那种被无端针对后产生的愤怒……是不会错的。”

被抢白的海伦娜并不生气，她若有所思地说道：“是吗……这就是你的眼睛从他身上看出的东西吗？”

可是，迦尔纳并未肯定，他听起来更加困扰了：“不……事实上，我也不知道。我搞不懂啊，海伦娜。阿周那……变了，他有些地方不一样了。”

“具体说来，是哪里不一样了呢？”

短暂的沉默。迦尔纳的声音更低了：“我也、说不上来。”他在舱体中发出一声叹息，“有什么不一样的东西混在了他的心中，我觉得……他好像不再憎恨我了。”

深知他说话不太说全套的麻烦毛病，海伦娜追问道：“只是这样而已吗？”

“……不，不止如此。过去，无论走到哪里，只要阿周那还是阿周那，我只要看一眼，就能清楚地知道他对我抱有怎样的感情。但是现在……我不知道，他的感情里似乎掺入了别的什么东西，我开始无法理解了。”

海伦娜安静地聆听着，直到确定他说完了，才轻柔地询问：“他不再憎恨你……会让你感到担心吗，迦尔纳？”

“并不是担心……”迦尔纳回答，声音里带着海伦娜无法解读的复杂情愫，“只是，就连这也变质了的话……我们的缘分也到此为止了。如果不再是宿敌的话，我又能做他的什么人呢？”

她有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“恐惧”——这样的情绪，她此前从未在迦尔纳的身上感受过。就连面对灭世的巨人都能安然处之的大英雄，竟然为了这种事而惴惴不安。海伦娜伸出一只手贴在舱门上，仿佛用这种方法想给予他一些安慰：“至少，你也是他的哥哥吧？”

“可我并不想做他的兄长，他也没有将我视为他的长兄。”

这也是实话。海伦娜沉吟了片刻，决定换个方向：“那么，迦尔纳，你又是怎么看待他的呢？”

再一次的沉默，良久，迦尔纳才回答道：“我不知道，我连我自己的想法都开始搞不明白了。也许我只是……不希望连他也离开。”

紫发的少女点了点头：“那么，你想听听看我的意见吗？”

“没关系，说吧。”

她深吸一口气，认真地说道：“迦尔纳……事实上，我认为，阿周那对你的感情发生了变质，不一定就是一件坏事。”

迦尔纳不说话，但她知道他是在听的，迦尔纳永远是个优秀的聆听者。她继续说道：“假如说过去的你们就像是处于谷底一样，那么这种全新的‘变质’，怎么想只能从谷底往上、朝着更好的方向发展了吧。世上唯一的永恒就是永恒的变化，这对从者也是一样的，毕竟这是宝贵的第二生，其实与人的生命十分类似。谁也不知道下一秒会发生什么，被视为理所当然的东西，不经意间就会消失。我们能做的只有尽我们所能地挽留自己在意的东西，拥抱这些无法确定的短暂事物带来的一切。”

“我并不知道你感觉到的阿周那的‘变化’，最根本的原因究竟在什么地方，我只能凭直觉告诉你……也许他只是不再希望将负面的情绪当作维系着你们的唯一纽带了。”

“迦尔纳，你是施舍的英雄，从来只会把自己的美好献给他人，但偶尔接受一次他人的馈赠又有何不可呢？”她轻轻地微笑起来，“如果你不能确定这变化将把你带向何方，比起躲避……你更该努力看清它的面貌、它的路途，这才是我所认识的大英雄，不是吗？”

她友好地拍了拍舱壁。这一次，迦尔纳沉默的时间最长，长到海伦娜以为他已经睡着了。良久，他才开口：“唔，还真深奥啊……你和阿周那，为什么说话都这么难懂？”

自觉自己倒了一碗好鸡汤的海伦娜一下泄了气：“所以说啊，我只是想鼓励你不要逃避，无论阿周那是什么打算你都要勇敢地接受它，仅此而已！真是的……”她一鼓作气说完，才意识到刚才迦尔纳说的话里好像有哪里不太对，有些惊讶地重新抬起头来，“……嗯？阿周那对你说过什么吗？”

“啊，也是些让人搞不明白的话。”迦尔纳十分自然地回答，“他说‘我喜欢你’……这种话是什么意思？他在喜欢什么东西？还有之后的行动……我知道那个行为是亲吻，但是为何会用在我的身上，他到底想干什么？……尽是些让人犯糊涂的表达方式……嗯，海伦娜，怎么了吗？为什么不说话？”

……至少，值得庆贺的是，鸡飞狗跳过去之后，第二天，大约在中午时分，阿周那在自己的房间门口收获了一只蹲在墙角的迦尔纳。

“迦尔纳……？你在这种地方做什么呢。”

闻言，迦尔纳抬起头来看着他，好像一只被遗弃在盒子里、耷拉着耳朵和尾巴的猫。他简单而诚恳地解释道：“惹海伦娜生气了，我可以在你这儿待一会儿吗？”

可以当然是可以，但是那个和蔼可亲、善解人意的布拉瓦茨基夫人居然会对迦尔纳生气？……算了，迦尔纳就是有本事把佛都惹得暴跳如雷，他又不是第一天知道。阿周那叹了口气，侧身让开路：“我是不介意，不过我也没什么能拿来招待客人的东西，你想来就来吧。”

“啊，没有关系。”迦尔纳站起身来，一点儿也不讲客气地走进房间。

阿周那将门关好：“身体已经没问题了吗？”

迦尔纳点了点头，一只手无意识地摸向右眼：“托你的福，已经好了不少，这只眼睛也能隐约看到一点光了，达·芬奇的技术真是了不起。”说完，他犹豫了一下，飞快地瞟了一眼阿周那，内心似乎还在挣扎，好一会儿才有些支吾地说道，“阿周那……你可以过来一下吗，我有话要对你说。”

一头雾水的弓兵朝他走近了几步：“？是什么——啊。”

只不过分神了一刻，阿周那就立刻被迦尔纳捉住，按到床边坐了下来，这个架势怎么说好像也有些过于严肃了。他茫然地看着迦尔纳，对方弯下了腰，双手按在他的肩上，姿势与神态都无比认真：“那个……考虑了一个晚上之后，我决定好了。”

说完，他深呼吸了一口，挪开了眼神，白皙的脸上微微泛起一点红晕：“唔，要这样直接当着你的面说出来，果然还是有点害羞啊……”

“？？？”阿周那完全不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，回忆了好一会儿，才缓缓瞪大了眼睛，没错——虽然被各种各样意料之外的情况和情报打乱了计划，以至于他把自己本来的意图都抛诸脑后了，但此时此刻，迦尔纳确实还欠他一个答复，“难道你……”

“是的，我已经想好了。”迦尔纳点了点头，像是害怕自己再卡壳一样飞快地说道，“阿周那—— **我接受你的心意** 。”

仍是这样一个短短数字组成的简单句子，像一记重锤一般砸懵了阿周那，让他的大脑一瞬间一片空白。在经历了那么多乱七八糟的波折之后，在他都已经做好了被拒绝的心理准备之后，迦尔纳又一次不按常理出牌了。此时此刻，沉淀了无数岁月的这颗属于阿周那的灵魂再次搏动起来，他可以清楚地感觉到，自己仿佛一个人类一般，血液倒流向头脑、心跳逐渐加速到极限，再这样下去，说不定还会出现过呼吸症状。在被生理反应搅得一塌糊涂的混沌大脑中，阿周那终于隐约明白了为何面对自己不讲道理的强吻告白，迦尔纳会直接回以眼炮，这种不知手脚该往何处放，想要奔跑、想要大叫的冲动，就连阿周那也得拼尽全身的力气压制，才不至于直接转化为攻击行为。他答应了吗——他真的答应了吗？这份长久以来得不到答案的回响，这场持续几千年的单相思……

迦尔纳没有在意他的僵硬，只是自顾自地继续嘀嘀咕咕：“和海伦娜谈过之后我明白了，阿周那，我们一直以来的这种关系……并不是非这样不可的。你愿意主动向我伸出手来寻求改变，这让我……嗯，非常感动。果然我是太愚钝了才会明白不了你的意思，阿周那，从今往后……”

他没能把话说完，阿周那不想听他说完。弓兵的动作快如闪电，伸出手来，一手压住他的后脑勺，一手揽住他的腰，将迦尔纳拉进一个湿热的亲吻之中。与告白时象征性的短暂碰撞、在特异点里有着明确目的的粘膜接触不同，这是一个满含贪欲、满含急迫、承载着阿周那被压抑已久的自我主张的亲吻。在生前，天授的英雄几乎从未拥有过任何属于他自己的东西，而此时，就像是想要确认迦尔纳确实存在一般，他的欲望无限地膨胀起来。是的，阿周那其实从不曾喜欢过那些由自己、由别人套在他身上的枷锁，服从世俗的眼光，不过只是害怕不再被爱、害怕遭到抛弃的妥协。可现在，阿周那什么都不怕了，恐惧从他心头消失，一种轻飘飘的喜悦把他捧上了云端。他飞翔的意识在呐喊，自由地暴走、自由地失控才是他真心所愿，他已经做好准备，他要踩下自己的油门了。

可惜，对这一切浑然不觉的迦尔纳只觉得狼狈和惊吓，这个人又在不可理喻，而自己要被他吻得喘不过气了。于是，一方要挣脱，另一方要追逐，亲吻迅速升级成了厮打一般的缠绵，他们几乎将阿周那屋子里站着的东西掀了个遍，各种小物件四处乱飞。最后，还是身体状况欠佳的迦尔纳略逊一筹，被暴力按倒在床上，一条腿被抬高、架在阿周那的肩头。就着这个尴尬的姿势，迦尔纳才感觉到一个又热又硬的东西贴在自己的臀上。“你这家伙又在发什么疯”的怒火一下消失了，迦尔纳惊讶地抬起头，看见弓兵唇角处因为拼命压抑又实在克制不住而露出的、扭曲而快乐的微笑，终于恍然大悟。

“等一下，阿周那，如果你是这个意思的话可以直说——我都说等一下了！唔、啊——”

就这样，迦尔纳的声音最终被闷回到从自己喉咙中发出的甜美呻吟中去。

可喜可贺，如果不考虑事后会给达·芬奇添些不必要的麻烦的话，这大约也是一种喜闻乐见的展开。

就在迦尔纳半情愿、半不情愿地被阿周那拖进情潮的同时，大约五百米开外的达·芬奇工房中，两位女士正在悠闲地享受下午茶时光。据传正在发脾气的海伦娜·布拉瓦茨基夫人看起来和平常没有任何分别，她愉快地伸出手，将自己棋盘上的“骑士”向前挪了一步。

与她相反，坐在对面的列奥纳多·达·芬奇表情就没有那么愉快了。她抱着双臂，一边盯着棋盘低头思考，一边问道：“这样真的没有问题吗？”

“你在说什么？”

“迦尔纳君的事情啊，不是你建议他主动去找阿周那的吗。”达·芬奇回答，“‘和宿敌达成和解’，听起来是挺美妙的，可要是这么简单就能和解，他们一开始也就不会成为宿敌了。”

“当然，我可不指望谈一谈心这种程度就能解开他们之间长久以来的种种麻烦。”海伦娜抬起头来迅速地瞟了她一眼，“我猜，迦尔纳应该也告诉你了吧。”

“你是指什么事？”

“还能是什么事，当然就是阿周那那个无厘头的告白呀！”

“哦。”达·芬奇再次露出高深莫测的神秘微笑，“那件事呀，我当时在医务室里和迦尔纳君独处的时候就想办法从他嘴里撬出来了，呵呵。”

“即使如此你还去捉弄阿周那？真是的，你这个人有时候性格也够恶劣的。”海伦娜无奈地批评道，不过她也非常清楚，我行我素的大天才是不可能反省的，“知道这件事之后我就一直在思考……他为什么会爱上迦尔纳呢？不是别人，偏偏是他一直以来宣称要杀死的对象，偏偏是迦尔纳？当然，一切的前提都是，如果阿周那认了真的话。”

“什么呀，你原来想的是这样的问题吗。”达·芬奇说着，将自己方的“皇后”也往前推了一步，“我可以确定地告诉你，阿周那君是相当认真的哦。至于为什么他会爱上迦尔纳，这不是很简单的事情吗？”

“人是非常复杂的生物，海伦娜。炙热的爱与强烈的恨可能互相转变，也可能长期共生，更何况是熊熊燃烧了几千年都未能熄灭的、仅仅只针对他一人的执着……那已经不能用任何一种单纯的感情来解释了，做到这个地步的人，整个迦勒底也找不出几个。你觉得阿周那君是像吃错了药一般突然之间坠入了爱河，但我并不同意， **我认为这份心意其实打从一开始就已经存在了** 。而他需要的，只不过是一个发现它的契机。”

听完她的话，海伦娜撑着下巴、偏过脑袋，轻声说道：“是吗……连你也这么说的话，我就姑且相信一次好了。”

“所以，现在最大问题应该是迦尔纳君才对。”达·芬奇不依不饶地说道，“真的没有问题吗？听到了告白之后，他可是直接发动了攻击行为。就算再怎么希望他俩和好，如果违背了迦尔纳君本人的意思的话……”

海伦娜露出不满的眼神，瞪了她一眼：“这是什么话，说得好像我是强迫可怜女儿出嫁的恶毒后母一样！”她装模作样地摆出气哼哼的姿态，重新低下头琢磨着棋盘，“迦尔纳的话，我也可以相当确定地告诉你，他不会有事的。那一发在你们看来应该是攻击行为的眼炮，事实上……这么说吧，算是一种‘过敏反应’。”

“过敏反应？”

“大家都知道，迦尔纳有一双能看破虚假表象的眼睛。‘贫者的见识’，不会受到欺骗，不会看漏真实，一个完全就是作弊的技能。但是呢，这个技能也有着致命的缺陷——‘贫者的见识’受限于迦尔纳的认知，能够见到的，只有迦尔纳本人能够理解的东西。”

“嗯？那是什么意思？”

海伦娜微笑了一下：“因为迦尔纳，完全不明白‘被爱’是怎么一回事嘛。”她抬起头，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“啊，不要误会，‘友谊’和‘信赖’他还是可以理解的，与自己无关的、他人的恋爱大概也没什么问题，只是对‘自己被爱’这件事，他理解起来无论如何都会发生一些偏差。”

“仔细想想，这也是件非常正常的事情。生前的迦尔纳，虽然也领会过善意、拥有过朋友，可父母的关爱与恋人的思慕，他都从未体验过。没体验过的东西被突然递到他的手上，他怎么可能明白这是怎么一回事呢？所以，在阿周那突如其来地表达好意时，迦尔纳就像是第一次接触到花粉的雏儿一样，本能地想要保护自己，就这么起了‘过敏反应’。”

“原来如此。”达·芬奇眨眨眼睛，“没想到他竟然还有这样……纤细敏感的一面？”

“你说到点子上了，这才是最有趣的地方。”海伦娜打了个响指，咯咯笑了起来，“迦尔纳可从来没有在别的人面前这么孩子气过呀！其他人向他告白时，他的反应简直就像一根木头……不要说起什么过敏反应了，压根就连一点反应都没有。虽然我不能代替他下一个绝对的结论，但是，说不定……”

她的话语突兀地中断了。达·芬奇看着她抬起手中的茶杯，慢条斯理地喝了一口，笑着对她道歉：“不，这完全就是我自说自话了，抱歉。”

既然她不愿多说，达·芬奇也不再追问。她一边回忆着，一边若有所思地说道：“我确实好像有听说过这样一种现代医学概念，通过反复将一个人暴露在某种情感体验之下，来减轻对象的过激情绪反馈，这种做法应该是叫做De……De……”

“脱敏疗法（Desensitization）。”海伦娜接过她的话，嫣然一笑，“对一个会因为‘被爱’而产生过敏反应的笨蛋，还有什么比让他留在爱他的笨蛋身边，更能治疗他的过敏反应呢？”

她执起茶匙，轻轻搅拌着快要凉掉的红茶，低头凝视着深色的水面上团团旋转的漩涡：“我知道这听上去非常俗气老套，但我认为这大概就该被叫做……”

——“ ‘爱的脱敏疗法’吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是Chronicle的一部分，提及的内容有《誰も知らない物語》《无有乡》《The Goodbye Kiss》《假如给我三天光明》  
> 一句话概括本文：周迦酱鸡同鸭讲的告白。两人都以为对方明白了自己真实的意思，旁人也以为他们理清楚了，但其实谁也没搞懂对方什么意思。即使如此，这告白还是阴差阳错地成功了，不愧是你们。  
> 画蛇添足的解释：得到梅芙“只要多上床感情都能再说”建议的阿周那和得到海伦娜“要接受阿周那的新变化”建议的迦尔纳，阿周那以为迦尔纳的“接受心意”指的是接受他的告白、愿意与他成为恋人，接下来就只需要身体交流来培养更深的感情，但迦尔纳真正的意思其实是“我接受你想与我改善关系的心意了，就让我们开始磨合吧，只要努力一定可以找到更好的解决方法”。如你所见，迦尔纳又说少了几句话，真是可喜可贺的展开。  
> 在海伦娜提出“脱敏疗法”这个概念之后，还要再过一年多一点，到《The Goodbye Kiss》时，迦尔纳才终于脱敏成功，明白阿周那其实是把自己看作恋人，明白成为恋人到底是个什么意思。  
> PS: 海伦娜所提及的“有人向迦尔纳告白”事件，发生在1.5北美神话大战期间的爱迪生阵营中。但在此时迦勒底还没有修复第五特异点，所以海伦娜及时止住了剧透。  
> 又PS: 射手（Shooter）那一段是在cue苍崎青子，有人看出来吗:D【没有


End file.
